Monsters
by evangeline 17
Summary: "Duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene el coco y te comerá". Crona no siempre creyó que las leyendas eran reales, no siempre creyó en cuentos de fantasmas, pero eso cambiará cuando aquel monstruo que vivió bajo su cama cuando era niña, aparezca de la nada silbando aquella nana que hacía temblar con terror su alma, pero nunca fue tan cálido. KidxCrona.


Buenas buenas~~

Sé que desaparecí de la faz de la tierra, lo lamento de verdad pero es que la estúpida y sensual universidad no me deja respirar D': ¿Me extrañaron?, yo sé que no :c :okay: pero para reivindicarme les he traído un nuevo y flamante One-shot :fuckyea: la historía llegó a mi mente mientras escuchaba la canción **Monsters **de **Matchbook Romance, **no estoy acostumbrada a escribir tramas así, pero que más da siento que quedó lindo xD, ahora... lo que siempre me deprime.

**Yo**:¿Tienes pastillas para la baja autoestima?

**Yume**: si, aquí tienes *me las entrega*

**Yo**: No!, no las merezco :'c *las devuelve. /ba-dum-tss/ — mala imitación de una batería... Ahora dejando mis pésimos chistes de lado.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece :'c es del estúpido y sensual Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

**Monsters**

_"Girl, what's come between you and me? _  
_look right through me _  
_I'll let it go _  
_I can't help this feeling anymore _  
_I won't go anywhere _  
_maybe you'll see me _

_we are _  
_we are the shaken _  
_we are the monsters _  
_underneath your bed _  
_yeah _  
_believe what you read _  
_we are _  
_we are mistaken _  
_we are the voices _  
_inside your head _  
_yeah _  
_believe what you see"_

* * *

Cuando era pequeña, 5 o 6 años tal vez, solía quedarme despierta hasta altas horas de la noche contemplando la luna, a pesar de los constantes regaños de mi madre, lo hacía de todos modos… Pero cierta noche cuando no había luna en el cielo me había quedado despierta de todos modos viendo las estrellas, escuché un extraño sonido que provenía desde debajo de mi cama, decidí ver que sucedía, había _algo _justo allí, me miraba fijamente, luego comenzó a silbar una nana, el ritmo era frío y me aterraba, muerta de miedo subí a la cama y me arropé de pies a cabeza, luego escuché una vos masculina que me susurró algo muy cerca.

—Los niños deben dormir a la hora que se les ordena…Crona—. Me dijo y nunca pude olvidarlo, desde entonces dejé de ver la luna en las noches.

El tiempo pasó y nunca más le volví a escuchar, el día de mi cumpleaños numero 17 las cosas cambiaron.

Había escuchado su vos un par de veces, durante mis sueños, durante mis pesadillas, siempre despertaba agitada tras la horrible noche, llena de miedo, mi hermano pensaba que estaba loca y mi madre solo se limitaba a restarle importancia al asunto, continué yendo a la escuela en ese estado, mis amigos se preocupaban por la enormes ojeras bajo mis ojos azules, yo pretendía que todo estaba bien, y así fue durante un mes pero esa noche justo a las 3 de la madrugada… lo vi.

Era un chico de no más de 17 años, de cabello negro y ojos ambarinos, vestía una extraña túnica negra, y me veía fijamente desde el otro lado la habitación, comencé a alterarme, la habitación se hizo completamente oscura, todos mis muebles habían desaparecido en medio de la penumbra.

—Debo estar soñando—. Mencioné aterrada mientras me acurrucaba y abrazaba mis piernas intentando despertar.

—De ser así… sería una pesadilla niña—. Me respondió el, levanté mi mirada y estaba sentado justo frente a mi, observándome fijamente.

Retrocedí un par de pasos por instinto, su vos era aquella que había escuchado noches atrás.

— ¿Quién eres?—.pregunté, el solo me miraba impasible, su rostro era completamente serio, no denotaba expresión alguna.

—Los mortales me conocen de muchas maneras, pero para términos simples digamos que soy el coco, aquel monstruo que había bajo tu cama, el que se alimenta de tu miedo e inseguridades—. Respondió tranquilo, no sé por que razón pero… no le temía.

— ¿Por que has venido?

— Me sorprende un poco que puedas estar tan tranquila ante mi presencia, te he observado últimamente, por alguna extraña razón siento que me necesitas—me dijo, y su respuesta me hizo sentir extraña pero algo aliviada.

—En realidad te he estado llamando desde lo profundo de mi corazón, pero me negaba a creerlo—. Confesé.

Había leído muchas veces a cerca de lo que muchos conocen como el coco, cuentos infantiles que le decían a los niños para enviarlos a la cama temprano.

"_el coco viene a comerte"_

Pero yo sabía que estaba mucho más allá de aquello, había visto también cientos de imágenes, pero ninguna se acercaba a lo que tenía en frente de mis ojos.

—Por alguna razón… quería conocerte.

—Debo confesar también que siento que te conozco, tu voz sonaba tan fuerte en mi cabeza… he respondido al llamado que ha hecho tu alma, pero no poseo un cuerpo físico, solo podré estar en tus pesadillas, ser la voz dentro de tu cabeza, el monstruo bajo tu cama, las sacudidas en tu conciencia… me quedaré contigo hasta poder comprender el significado del llamado de tu corazón—. Me dijo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

—Crona es hora de despertar, llegarás tarde a la escuela—. Me levanté de inmediato al escuchar la voz de mi madre tan cerca de mí.

Me di un baño, desayuné y vestí, antes de ir junto con mi hermano a la escuela, en la entrada mis amigos esperaban con amplias sonrisas.

—Buenos días Crona… ¿Has dormido bien? —. Preguntó mi amiga Maka con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días chicos… y si, he dormido bien gracias por preocuparte—. Respondí cortésmente, el timbre sonó y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas aulas.

Al finalizar las clases decidí ir un momento a la biblioteca, no tenía el valor de contarle a mis amigos aquella pesadilla de la noche anterior, mi hermano y mi madre tampoco eran pociones viables, me dirigí de inmediato a la sección de misterio, entre los libros de mitos y leyendas estaba la _suya._

"**El coco:**

Es una criatura mitológica que tiene su origen en Portugal y Galicia, es poco lo que se sabe a cerca de este personaje, más allá del hecho de asustar a los niños traviesos y desobedientes que se niegan a dormir a la hora en la que se les ordena, suele esconderse bajo las camas o dentro de los armarios, tampoco se sabe mucho a cerca de su verdadero aspecto, muchos lo describen como a un demonio, se hizo popular por las canciones de cuna que se basan en su leyenda.

_Duérmete niño_

_Duérmete ya_

_Que viene el coco _

_Y te comerá._

La leyenda del coco también apunta a cuestiones ligadas a la inquisición, pues el lleva ropas de un condenado a muerte en la edad media, se dice que el coco nació de un hombre que fue condenado por matar una familia que tenía varios niños, de allí su leyenda."

Cerré el libro y decidí regresar a casa, para cuando salí de la biblioteca comenzaba a atardecer, comencé a sentir algo de miedo.

¿A que le temes niña?—.Preguntó su voz dentro de mi cabeza.

—No lo sé—. Le respondí, no dijo nada más.

Esa noche me quedé nuevamente observando la luna, hasta que sentí una brisa helada recorrer mi espalda, al girarme el se encontraba allí de pie viéndome fijamente, esta vez la oscuridad no nos consumió, al contrario, la habitación continuaba en su estado normal.

—Leí un libro a cerca de ti—. Mencioné, esperando una respuesta.

—no todo lo que dice es cierto, pero tampoco es falso—. Me dijo.

—Entonces explícame.

—La mayoría de lo que dice allí es cierto, pero aunque me condenaron a muerte yo no maté a esa mujer, tampoco a esos niños— me dijo, acto seguido tomó asiento junto a mí. —Pero mis memorias están borrosas.

—Leeré mucho hasta que descubra que fue lo que te sucedió—.prometí.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por que no me temes?

—Por que siento que te conozco—.dije me acerqué un poco a el, posé una de mis manos con cuidado bajo su ojo derecho —Siento que puedo ver a través de ti, esos ojos no me harían daño.

El cerró los ojos como meditando antes de desaparecer.

Diariamente buscaba en la biblioteca, en internet o en cualquier fuente de información a cerca de el, pero no aparecía nada más aparte de aquello que ya había encontrado, las noches continuaron pasando, tranquilas, el aparecía siempre a la misma hora, con el tiempo comenzamos a hablar más hasta que finalmente luego de un mes nos teníamos mucha más confianza.

Era algo obseso por el orden y la simetría, criticando varías veces mi corte de cabello y la organización de mi habitación, le gustaba el número 8, sin quererlo comencé a fijarme más en el, raras eran las veces que le veía sonreír, cuando lo hacía en cierto modo parecía doloroso, hace dos noches pareció tener breves recuerdos de su vida… comenzando por su nombre.

* * *

—Kid, esta noche hay luna llena—. Le dije mientras señalaba el cielo.

—Eso veo… Crona ¿Qué pasa entre tú y yo?, miras justo a través de mi, y cuando estoy a tu lado me siento… extraño. — confesó, no pude evitar sonrojarme… _ ¿A caso el estaba…?_

—Me gustas Kid—. Confesé y me cubrí la boca de inmediato, el pareció tornarse molesto.

—No puedo ayudar más a este sentimiento… no puedo caer en el amor con una humana—. Me dijo, agaché mi mirada, apretando con fuerza los puños rogando por que las lágrimas no saliesen a flote. —Pero… no iré a ningún lugar, tal vez me verás—. Concluyó y entonces desapareció… no supe que decir.

Los días y las noches pasaron, no volví a ver a Kid durante al menos una semana, no podía tampoco dejar de pensar en el, suspiraba cada tanto…

—Crona ¿estás bien? —, Me preguntó Maka mientras Liz y Patty me miraban atentas.

—S-si e-eso creo— dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco y me concentraba en beber el jugo de mi caja.

—Algo te pasa, casi no pones atención en clase, solo miras esas páginas terroríficas de internet y te encierras en la biblioteca y además te la pasas soñando despierta y suspirando ¿Estás enferma? Si lo estás deberías decirnos o llamar un medico… Por Dios Crona tu madre es doctora— Me regañó Maka, ante tales acusaciones la sonrisa picara de Liz brilló y apuesto que podía verse a kilómetros de distancia.

—Maka, Maka, dulce e inocente Makita, Crona no está enferma… solo esta _enamorada _— dijo Liz con voz suave, mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar, Patty estalló en carcajadas y la mandíbula de Maka casi toca el piso debido a la sorpresa.

— ¿Quién es? —. Preguntaron entonces Liz y Maka al unísono, la primera presa de la curiosidad y la otra… bueno la mirada de Maka me daba mucho miedo.

—Ahh u-ustedes no lo c-conocen—. Atiné a contestar mientras nuevamente sorbía el juguito con velocidad.

—Apuesto que es Justin el bibliotecario, por algo te la pasas allí metida todo el tiempo, debo admitir que tienes buen ojo pequeña, el chico es lindo—. Dijo Liz mientras los ojos de Maka se encendían en llamas.

—N-no, no se trata de el—. Negué rápidamente, Maka pareció relajarse y Liz se tornó algo decepcionada, quería decirles quien era pero no podía salir con algo como "En realidad ni siquiera es humano, han escuchado sobre el coco, pues no es tan terrorífico como lo pintan, es muy guapo y me he enamorado de el".

— ¿Entonces quien es? —. Preguntaron de nuevo.

—S-su nombre es Kid, v-vive en otra ciudad… es hijo de un amigo de mi madre—. Mentí, luego vino el interrogatorio a cerca del lugar dónde vivía, el sitio dónde estudiaba, como lucía, que edad tenía y demás cosas triviales.

Después de aquello, las clases concluyeron con normalidad, nuevamente regresé a la biblioteca a buscar más libros, tomé varios libros de los estantes, y me senté en una de las mesas a ojearlos uno a uno no sé cuanto tiempo pasó antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

—Disculpe señorita…—.Una voz masculina me despertó de mi sueño, al levantar la vista, unos ojos azules me observaban curiosos. —Ya vamos a cerrar, lo lamento—.Se disculpó, me levanté de inmediato al ver por la ventana noté cuan oscuro estaba, al mirar el reloj el corazón se me bajó a los pies.

— ¡Las 8! —. Grité asustada, luego noté que aquel chico seguía observándome, cuando me fijé en el noté que en realidad era bastante guapo… _debe ser Justin-_pensé, tomé algunos los libros como pude, unos se cayeron en ese momento, el los recogió y levanto los demás libros que aún estaban en la mesa.

—Es lectura poco común para una chica de su edad—. Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras ojeaba los títulos de los libros, me sonrojé levemente.

—E-es para –u-una una… una tarea. Sobre mitos y leyendas—. Mentí, últimamente se me ha hecho costumbre.

—Ya veo… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —preguntó cortésmente mientras caminábamos hacia los estantes para dejar los libros en su lugar.

—S-soy Crona.

—Justin, un placer… es que te he visto venir muy seguido aquí y creo que eres bastante bonita—. Me dijo, creo mi rostro podría comprarse con un semáforo en rojo.

—Y-yo no se como lidiar c-con las declaraciones—. Dije y luego me cubrí la boca inmediato, el comenzó a reír de manera encantadora.

—Podrías comenzar con aceptar que te invite un café ¿Te parece? —. Preguntó, yo me limité a asentir levemente.

Luego de eso, el cerró la biblioteca, comenzamos a caminar, me dijo que le siguiera, que conocía una excelente cafetería, así lo hice. A cada paso las calles comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más oscuras y estrechas, un mal presentimiento comenzó a recorrerme la espina dorsal, tenía miedo y quería salir corriendo.

—Es aquí, solo hay que atravesar esta calle…—. Dijo mientras señalaba lo que parecía un callejón, comencé a retroceder, pero el me tomó con fuerza de uno de los brazos y me jaló hasta aquel oscuro lugar. Sacó un cuchillo y lo puso sobre mi cuello mientras me arrinconaba contra una pared, me sujetó con fuerza y puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

—Escúchame muy bien niña, has un movimiento en falso o intenta gritar y te rebanaré el cuello—. Me dijo, sentí las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas presa del miedo. —Hay que admitir que en serio, eres bastante bonita—. Continúo.

Tocaba mi cuerpo como se le venía en gana, me revolvía incomoda tratando de evitar el toque de sus manos, pero cada esfuerzo era inútil, continuaba llorando en silencio mientras el quitaba mi chaqueta, luego mi blusa, comenzaba a sentir que todo estaría perdido… _Kid sálvame… por favor._

El sonido de alguien silbando una nana llenó mis sentidos, Justin detuvo sus acciones mientras miraba hacia todas partes en busca de la fuente de aquel sonido, desde lo profundo del callejón unos ojos ambarinos brillaban intensamente mirándonos fijamente, sonreí feliz al saber de quien se trataba.

— ¿Quién eres?... largo si no quieres salir muerto de aquí— amenazó Justin.

—Justin Law… has desobedecido una orden de tu progenitora, ella te dijo "se bueno hijo"… prepárate para recibir el castigo por tus actos—. Finalizó Kid.

El rostro de Justin denotaba infinita sorpresa, los ojos de Kid se tornaron rojos, los faroles que alumbraban las calles se apagaron uno a uno, las nubes cubrieron la luna, todo quedó envuelto en la penumbra, Justin me sujetó frente a el y nuevamente puso el cuchillo en mi cuello.

—Atrévete a dar un paso al frente y le rebanaré el cuello—. Dijo.

Mientras yo trataba inútilmente zafarme de su agarre, Kid rió en medio de la oscuridad, fue la primera vez que sentí verdadero miedo de el, en un parpadeo Justin aflojó el agarre de sus manos, nuevamente intenté zafarme pero al hacerlo el cuchillo rozó con mi mano haciéndome una herida pequeña pero algo profunda, al darme vuelta la escena frente a mi me llenó de miedo.

Allí estaba Justin tratando de escapar del agarre de algo parecido a un demonio, tenía un aspecto horrible, era completamente negro salvo tres líneas que estaba en su lomo, parecía un cancerbero (1) pero de una sola cabeza, con cuernos en su cabeza y enormes colmillos que apresaban la pierna izquierda Justin comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras arañaba el piso tratando de escapar, finalmente aquel demonio arrastró a Justin en medio de la oscuridad, solo pude escuchar sus gritos pidiendo ayuda antes de que el silencio reinara en aquel lugar.

Las luces comenzaron a encenderse de nuevo, el cielo se despejó dejando que la luz de la luna llena nos envolviera, la sangre de mi mano continuaba brotando, vi a Kid salir del fondo del callejón con una pequeña bolita roja con cola que parecía flotar, se quedó viéndome un momento, en seguida apartó la mirada y se dio vuelta.

—Vístete—. Pidió. — P-prometo no voltear a v-verte— .Continuó algo apenado.

Una risita divertida escapó de mis labios, tomé mi blusa y me la puse, luego la chaqueta y arreglé un poco mi ropa, estaba algo manchada de sangre debido a la herida que tenía, pero no era importante.

— ¿Qué es eso?—. Pregunté señalando aquella bolita roja.

—Es un huevo de demonio, un alma humana que se ha corrompido demasiado por los pecados cometidos—. Dijo, luego ajustó el agarré de su mano aprisionando aquel objeto hasta que este desapareció.

—Gracias por salvarme—. Le dije mientras me acercaba, finalmente lo abracé, sentí que su cuerpo se tensó.

—Hueles a sangre—. Me dijo, solté mi agarre mientras observaba mi mano.

—Hace rato me corté con el cuchillo que Justin sujetaba… pero no es grave, bastará con una pequeña venda—. Dije mientras paseaba mis dedos cerca de la herida.

El tomó mi mano y la observó con detenimiento un momento, luego acercó mi mano a su rostro antes de lamer la herida, succionaba la sangre con cuidado, cunado terminó la herida se había cicatrizado por completo y no había rastro de lo que me había sucedido, el parecía saciado después de beber, luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos, fijó su vista en mí mientras su respiración se agitaba, calló de rodillas al suelo agarrándose el pecho con fuerza.

— ¡Kid!... ¿Qué te pasa?—. Pregunté alarmada mientras me sentaba frente a el y sujetaba sus hombros.

Al contactó sentí mis manos quemarse, entonces no pude evitar soltarlo de inmediato, su cuerpo desprendía humo mientras el se retorcía en el suelo con una horrible expresión de dolor, no sabía que hacer, no podía tocarle ni acercarme y tenía miedo, la túnica de su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse blanca el humo disminuía, cuando creí que era seguro acercarme lo hice, tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y la puse sobre mis rodillas, su expresión era más relajada, finalmente abrió los ojos.

—Crona… ya recuerdo lo que sucedió ese día… fue un incendio, el orfanato había sido incendiado, el fuego lo inició un hombre que estaba enamorado de la mujer que cuidaba a los niños, pero ella no le correspondía por que… por que ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero yo no correspondí aquel afecto. Entonces después de aquel incendio aquel hombre me culpó por lo sucedido y me condenaron a la horca… pero ese día la muerte se apiadó de mi alma y entonces me dio este "trabajo" hasta que el alma de una mujer a la que yo amase perdonará mis pecados—. Concluyó mientras me miraba fijamente, luego posó su mano sobre mi mejilla.

—P-pero ahh ¿Cómo se supone que te perdoné?—. Pregunté tratando de usar un tono de voz que no sonará tan ansioso ante la noticia de Kid correspondía mis sentimientos.

—Tú sangraste por mí… Yo sangraré por ti, estaré a tu lado siempre protegiéndote—. Me dijo, acto seguido se levantó me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

El se quitó la capa blanca, bajo esa capa el vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón y zapatos negros, se parecía al uniforme de mi escuela, luego de eso me tendió una mano que no dude en tomar, pero entonces caí en cuenta de un detalle de suma importancia.

—Kid, si he liberado tu alma eso quiere decir que tu…—. Si había liberado su alma entonces eso quiere decir que se irá para siempre.

—No, Esto no vino sorpresivamente, con tu sangre me has devuelto la vida, pero lo hiciste en un mundo que me vuelve loco…—. Concluyó.

—Lo siento…—

—Te amo… Crona, no importa nada ahora estaré contigo—. Me dijo mientras me miraba con ternura.

Detuvo sus pasos haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, el puso ambas manos a cada lado de mi rostro, lentamente se acercó a mi hasta que unió sus labios con los míos, a pesar de que su cuerpo en general era completamente frió aquel contacto se me hizo de lo más cálido que había sentido jamás.

* * *

_Quería sujetar su mano por el resto de mis días, por que sentía que si le soltaba la oscuridad me consumiría de nuevo… pero solo el tiempo y el destino decidirán si nuestras manos deben continuar unidas._

* * *

_**FIN.**_

* * *

Tada~

Bien no sé como sentirme con respecto a esto, solo espero que le haya gustado :3

ACLARACIONES!:

1). Cancerbero: Es una criatura mitológica con forma de perro de tres cabezas, con una serpiente en lugar de cola (que feo), era el perro de resguardaba la puerta de entrada al inframundo griego mejor conocido como Hades.

Y eso fue todo... con respecto a mi otro fic paciencia por favor xD lo actualizaré en cuanto la inspiración me golpee con un bate(?, ahora si.

¿Dudas?¿Consternaciones? Yo se las resuelvo! ya saben lo que deben ahcer, dejarme un lindo y simetrico review con sus amenazas de muerte(? que pronto serán contestadas e,e.

Sin más que decir nos leemos.

An-chan nya~~


End file.
